


Year Seven: Empty Chairs

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: As You Wish [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione looks down on the chaos of what should have been her seventh year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Seven: Empty Chairs

The hunt was on. They had nothing to lose and everything to win. Hermione had put a copy of  _ Les Miserables _ in her pack, just to give a sense of normalcy. It failed. The Horcrux hunt was a sweep of insanity, shoving her and Harry together and apart.  _ Les Mis _ was surprisingly accurate.

Like the book, a former criminal died free. Like the book, true love was found - sort of. Like the book, actions had consequences. Like the book, a revolution occurred. Like the book, people died.

Hermione was nearly convinced that the Hogwarts death toll was higher. There were so many graves, most of them far too small, to dig for it to be a victory. The revelry left a bitter taste in her mouth as she left to find her parents.

Once more, she picked up  _ The Princess Bride _ . She didn’t want to be Buttercup anymore. She was Inigo, the smart one.

Still, when Harry gave that smirk and muttered “as you wish”, Hermione couldn’t deny that it made her heart leap. Maybe happy endings existed after all.


End file.
